Tú sacas lo peor de mí
by Vorono
Summary: Izuko solo deseaba que Katsuki le mirara de forma distinta, el desprecio que Bakugou le transmitía marco su personalidad y sus sentimientos... Hola, diré lo clásico: Los personajes NO son mios. / Mundo alterno al manga/anime de Bnha / Yaoi hombre x hombre / Violencia / SoLo adultos. Espero que les guste este corto que hice con ganas de seguir escribiendo.


Tan solo déjame contarte mi historia...

Por fin había terminado mis años de tortura, por fin me había graduado de la escuela, ya estaba cansado de cruzar palabras con esos imbéciles que solo gustaban abusar de mí, años de tortura, años de ser humillado solo por ser una persona «normal».

Lo único bueno fue conocerte Kacchan, solo deseaba estar contigo, por eso soportaba a los imbéciles de tus amigos, pero eso ya no importa.

En ese tiempo recuerdo que había terminado mi periodo escolar y al siguiente día ya estaría matriculado en una emblemática Universidad especializada en Química, la mejor que existía en este país.

Siempre desee ser un héroe, un héroe como All Might, mi gran inspiración, tu sabes, pero nunca conseguí tener una habilidad... Por más que lo deseé... hubiera sido un gran héroe...

Sólo deseaba tener una habilidad... como la de Kacchan...

Al separarnos de la escuela básica ya casi no nos vimos más.

Tu quedaste en la prestigiosa academia de Héroes y yo solo hice el ridículo cuando intente ingresar, sabía que era un imposible, pero aún así lo intente... Tu te resiste de mi esa vez, haciendo explotaciones en tu manos te reias burlón de mí.

Aun que Kacchan pueda parecer un completo imbécil, de esos que llegas a odiar por su fuerte temperamento, yo siempre te vi como un ídolo alguien a quien seguir, alguien que estaba a la altura de All Might, yo siempre pensé que serias un excelente héroe, uno grandioso...

Mi héroe... si... mi corazón y entrepierna palpitaban de solo pensar en ti, lo tengo claro desde que nos separamos, esa tarde, cuando cada uno iba a una distinta escuela separando nuestros caminos.

En ese momento cuando te volteaste en dirección contraria a mi, con tu mirada fría seguiste sin decirme nada... yo...

Yo deseé tanto correr a tus brazos y sentir tus ardientes manos quemar mi espalda, diciéndome «Deku, te veré pronto» aaah cuanta imaginación poseía en ese tiempo, cuantas esperanzas, tan simples palabras que podían satisfacer mi corazón.

Sin darme cuenta susurre mis sentimientos por ti ese día, intenté detenerlos, pero ellos simplemente escaparon...

pero siempre me pregunté por qué tú... ¿Por qué tenías que oírlos? ¿Por qué siempre pusiste atención a mis murmuros?

Con una mirada mezcla de frialdad y ascoestabas delante de mí

Y con tu grave voz dijiste

«Sólo eres un Deku»

Si pudiera hacer una referencia a mi corazón diría que pude ver como una pelota de béisbol rompía un vidrio cualquiera...

Todo esparcido en el suelo...

Un Deku... ¿Tan poca cosa soy para ti? Si tan sólo... tu habilidad jamás hubiera despertado seguirias siendo el Kacchan amable que era capaz de voltearse a verme, donde en tu mundo yo sí existía, donde en tu mundo yo era Izuku!

No es mi culpa nacer así, no lo es.

A la mañana siguiente seguí con mi rutina, colegio, Universidad eran prácticamente lo mismo, me llenaba de conocimiento, no pare de estudiar, día, noche, no deseaba pensar en ti...

Aun así por las noches abrazaba fuertemente la almohada pensando en ti, imaginando que esas sábanas eran tu cuerpo dándome calor, me dormía de esa forma y soñaba con tu torso chocando contra el mío, sintiendo tus fuertes manos hacer contacto con mi pecho,

tu susurrando mi nombre entre gemidos y sonidos humedos, clavando mis dedos en tu dura y blanca piel mientras entrabas bruscamente en mí, en cada sueño era acosado con tu mirada, con esos ojos rubies lograbas penetran mi vergüenza...

Cursando la Universidad, en segundo año, logre hacer un extraño hallazgo en los genes de los humanos que poseían una habilidad, fui premiado, salí en televisión, fui felicitado y el mismísimo All Might me abrazo para felicitarme por mí descubrimiento, estaba contento, no había sentido tanto regocijo en mi vida, estaba en plenitud.

La habilidad de los héroes pasó de ser un 55% efectiva a un 100% sin que hubiera un desgaste físico. Yo, tu Deku consiguió un médicamente salvador y sanador de héroes. Mi madre estaba feliz, teníamos dinero de sobra , ya no necesitaba trabajar ni vivir en ese pequeño apartamento.

Cuando nos estábamos mudando Kacchan fue a visitar a sus padres ¿Lo recuerdas? ya eras todo un héroe, catalogado como el mejor de tú generación, cuando te vi no pude evitar mirarte de pie a cabeza se que esto te hizo enfadar, pero solo te había visto en televisión y en persona te veías mucho mejor, realmente, mil deseos injuriosos pasaron por mi mente en ese momento, je, me acerqué y te dije:

«Kacchan... tan... tanto tiempo. Siempre con mi estúpida tartamudez delante tuyo.

-¿Te mudas?

-Si... nos fue bien con...

-Ah si... algo supe

-... Tu medicamento... es para los débiles, definitivamente.

«Claro... tu no lo necesitas...

«Ja, claro que no, el héroe de los dekus siempre listo para ayudar a otros dekus... Felicidades.

Tu eres tú y jamás cambiaras, aun así... Aun así sigo queriendo arder en tus llamas, me estoy quemando, quemando Kacchan!!

Pasaron los años, me gradué y solo te veía en las Noticias, las grandiosas proezas que realizabas, estaba felíz por ti y tu nisiquiera pensabas en mí.

Me preguntaba si estabas bien con ese grupo nuevo de villanos que acosaba la ciudad, me hubiera gustado ayudarte, darte todos mis datos recopilados de como ellos lograban eliminar a los héroes, te busque, pero nunca me dejaron entrar a verte en la agencia donde trabajabas, claro...

Un Deku no tenía nada que hacer ahí...

Ese día que nos encontramos en el parque venías persiguiendo a unos tipos que de se te escaparon por mi culpa, te distraje, pero ya no importa...

Esos mismos hombres te trajeron a este olvidado edificio.

Mi disparo fue certero, el hombro derecho para que no me pudieras golpear, me preocupe que no te cayeras y te sostuve en mis brazos...

Es normal desmayarse después de un ataque así...

Perdón por amarrarte, pero eres tan violento que necesitas correa,

«Kacchan...

Esta es la única manera para poder tenerte

Por más que te esfuerces no podrás soltarte, Kacchan, si tan sólo hubieras probado el medicamento que creé, jamás te hubiera pasado esto...

Tu Habilidad ya no se manifestará, por fin puedo tocar tus manos sin miedo, por fin puedo abrazarte sin ser golpeado, todo lo que había deseado esta aquí, en este momento...

¿Aun no lo entiendes Kacchan? Perdiste, esa banda que causa revuelo asesinando héroes, yo trabajo para ellos, yo inventé esa bala que atravesó tu hombro, al entrar directamente al cuerpo inyecta un líquido que va a tu sangre, tu genes, provoca desmayos, deshidratación, cansancio y finalmente la eliminación completa de tu habilidad especial...

Kacchan... por fin somos iguales...

Ahora que eres un Deku, ¿puede volver a mirarme?

No acostumbro a escribir historias, yo más le pegó al dibujo «a medias pero es más mi terreno que aquí xd» asiq me imagino que debe tener un millar de errores, de tiempo, espacio galaxia, interestelar lo que sea.

«Gracias por leer»


End file.
